


A Devil Can Be Cupid Too

by FullmetalDevil



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: They Tried, Valentine's Day Fluff, oh boy the 'kid's don't quite get what valentine's day is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil
Summary: Valentine's day has rolled around and both Thomas and Henry are trying to figure out what to do for their wives to show how much they care and appreciate them after the studio.  However two little demons don't quite get what the holiday is and do their best to help their respective dads with the holiday.





	A Devil Can Be Cupid Too

**Author's Note:**

> A little Valentines short since the holiday is rolling around and figured 'why not have a little fun with it?'
> 
> I actually managed to figure out how to get artworks mixed in so I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> On with the show~

Tom paced to and fro around the house, worry written all over the man's face, he had the look of contemplating his entire life's decisions in a single moment. He paused his wearing a groove in the floor to glance up at the calendar then resumed his pacing at a faster rate. The calendar served as a grim reminder that it was Valentine's day, a day for couples to show one another how much they love each other. Tom never really gave the holiday much thought since he felt that love is something you show someone year round, which he always did little things to show Allison how much he cared for her. Despite them having been married for so long, it was that being trapped in the studio for 30 years. That meant 30 years without being able to show someone how much you love someone without fear for your life.

 

It would be the first Valentines spent together after the studio and Tom wanted to make it special, but being out of touch with the new trends he had no clue where to start. He thought he could get some ideas from his coworkers at his construction job but all he heard were over priced lavish gifts and dinners, things he never really did even before he was trapped at the studio. He needed to do at least something, but what?

 

Tom thoughts were ground to a halt when he heard the door bell ring. He opened up the door and was greeted by Benny and the care giver at the nearby nursing home Janice.

 

"Morning Mr. Conner" The woman smiled at him. " I brought him home, safe and sound."

 

Benny beamed up at Tom holding a few bags and a wore backpack on his back. "Morning Tom!" The toon happily chirped.

 

Tom smiled at Janice "Thanks for bringing him home safely." He waved for Benny to come inside, which the toon happily ran inside. Tom chuckled and turned to face Janice.

 

"You're welcome, he's always welcome at the home. The ladies had themselves a grand old time with one of their grands" Janice hugged the man briefly before she spun on her heel and strode down the walkway to the street heading home.

 

Tom waved good-bye before closing the door to look down the hallway where Benny had run off to, the toon already heading to his room to put his things away. He nearly forgot that Benny was spending the weekend at the elderly home with the Grandmas, the only reminder that he was gone was the unusual quiet in the house hold. Something that Tom admittedly didn't like, he had grown fond of the bustling noises of the toon. The man chuckled to himself and strode down the hall to check up on Benny and to see how his weekend had gone with the ladies.

 

He came to the doorway to see Benny pulling out small rolls of fabric and placing them in his storage dresser along with wire and threads. Tom chuckled 'judging from the look of things it looked like the ladies had him helping them with their craft projects' he thought to himself as he observed Benny unpacking. Tom gently rapped his knuckles on the doorway letting the devildoll know he was there.

 

"Hi Tom." Benny turned his head to look up at him, flashing his trademark grin.

 

"How'd your weekend go?" Tom slowly walked into the room and sat down on the chair at Benny's desk facing him.

 

"Well it started out kinda scary." Benny fiddled with the contents of his bag not looking Tom in the eye, concern all over his face.

 

This got Tom's attention and he raised a brow. "Scary how?" He leaned down to be near eye level with the toon.

 

"Well the first night when I was sleeping in the living room I was woken by some strange noises coming from the backyard. I got up to check it out, and there were two strange adults climbing the wall into the area by the pool. They were wearing black and were prowling around the yard." Benny looked up at Tom "Then they moved out of the pool area to the side of the house and they looked like they were trying to open up Grandma Louise's window. I didn't know who they were so I..." He looked back down and wrung his gloved hands nervously.

 

Tom held a gentle tone and rest a hand on Benny's shoulder. "What did you do?"

 

"I was scared so I kinda went rag-doll form and used my threads to ensnare them and hung them upside down. I made sure they couldn't escape and went to go wake Janice up, but I accidentally scared her doing so. I guess she never saw my other form, but I told her about the two people I caught and she called the police. They came a short time after she called and then they took them away."

 

Tom grinned ear to ear "You did good considering the situation." He patted Benny between the horns getting a small purr.

 

"Even if Janice told me play with the two people first before the cops showed up? She told me to pretend to eat one with my second mouth and they screamed a lot. The guy I had screamed really high pitched and for a second I thought I was holding a woman, but then his eyes rolled back and he passed out. The other guy soiled himself then passed out." Benny rocked on his heel looking nervous.

 

Tom went wide eyed at Benny's story and mumbled to himself. "For how sweet Janice is, she has a sadistic streak a mile long". He ruffled his fingers through Benny's horns getting a pleased purr from the devildoll. "Well despite all that happened, did you have fun?"

 

"Yep!" Benny piped up all grins "The Grandma's taught me how to make blooming silk flowers." Benny reached into his bag, and pulled out a single white silk rose bud. He reached towards the stem of the flower and pulled on a string, Tom watched as the flower went from a little bud to a fully bloomed rose in a few seconds.

 

"Oh wow!" Tom held out his hand so he could see the rose and Benny happily handed it over. Tom carefully examined the rose in his hand, turning it over very carefully. "How do you close it?"

 

Benny took the rose from Tom "Like this" he pushed up on a small stick in the base the the rose folded back up into a bud.

 

Tom watched with awe and admiration, Benny had a real talent for making little crafts. Then again he was a living doll, he knows how to repair himself if he gets damaged, and if he didn't know how to make small crafts it would be a shock. Tom's eyes soon lit up in realization. "Hey Benny you know how to make the roses right?" Benny nodded and tilted his head wondering where Tom was going with his question. "See there is a holiday called Valentines day and that's today, and I was wondering if you could show me how to make some roses. If that's ok with you."

 

Benny was overjoyed at the thought of the two of them doing something together. "Certainly!" Benny paused in his excitement and frowned. "But I don't have anymore material to make the roses."

 

A grin swept across Tom's face "No worries. We'll go out, just you and I, to get the materials needed." Toms answer was immediate as Benny happily clung to the mans pant leg making happy squeaky toy noises. "First get dressed so we can go."

 

"Yay!" Benny hopped off the mans leg and darted to his walk in closet to rummage around for a coat and hat. While Benny was busy in his closet Tom carefully examined the rose to get an idea as to where he should go to get the material. "I'm ready!" Benny's voice broke Tom out of his investigation.

 

"All right, lets go”. Tom gestured towards his leg.

 

Benny clung happily to Tom's leg making the mechanic laugh. The toon was always clinging to Allison and it took a lot of talking and persuading to get Benny to go with the man alone. Tom couldn't lie that Benny gave him the cold shoulder at the start of living together hurt, but now their relationship was repaired. The toon was now over zealous when it came to doing things with Tom, and he couldn't be happier. He had a small friend and son that liked to work with his hands as much as he did.

 

Tom walked to his room with the plushdemon koala on his leg and grabbed his coat and car keys. Once he got out to his car he helped Benny in and made sure he was buckled up before getting in himself and started the car. Benny eagerly chatted the entire trip about how to make the silk flowers, he only stopped talking to watch Tom shout at a vehicle that cut him off then crawled at a snails pace. Tom did his best to curb is swearing since Benny had a nasty habit of repeating anything foul he said to Allison later. He was tired of his wallet constantly being emptied into the swear jar she implemented.

 

Tom pulled into the parking lot for the town center right next to the art store. The lot was pretty full and had many lovers and potential suitors scrambling to get last minute displays of affection for their significant others. He thought he spotted a familiar SUV but shrugged it off and helped Benny out of the car.

 

Benny's eyes were lit with excitement at all the art supplies and fabric. Tom chuckled at the eagerness of the plushdevil, but made sure Benny didn't stray from him. Tom grabbed a basket and held Benny's hand and they slowly went up and down the isles. Benny would gently tug at Tom's hand leading the mechanic around the store and grab and occasional item and explain what it was for. With all the necessary items gathered Benny asked if he could look at a different section for 'little bonus touches'.

 

Benny stepped off to look at the embroidery beads for a moment when something the same size as him tackled him. Benny squeaked in surprise but soon pushed back against his assailant. "Bendy, you jerk! Where'd you come from?!"

 

Tom turned to see Bendy whom he was not expecting to be there at all, had tackle hugged Benny whom was spooked at the encounter. The ink demon laughed as his plushdemon counterpart pushed him off and socked him on the shoulder pouting.

 

"Bendy! There you are!"

 

Bendy flinched at hearing the clearly winded voice. Tom turned to see the voice belonged to a worn out Henry just barely catching up to his energetic demon, the animator also sporting a basket full of art materials.

 

"Hey didn't think to see you here." Tom called out to the animator who got Bendy by the scruff of his sweater and held him there.

 

"Hi Thomas, and Bendy what did I tell you about running off?" Henry looked down at his toon companion whom was now looking remorseful in his creators grasp.

 

"Sorry Henry, but when I saw Benny I had t' say Hi" the toon mumbled out while he wrung his gloved hands.

 

Henry sighed and knelt down to look at Bendy eye to eye. "Look I'm not mad, but I was worried. This is a big store and you're pretty small, I don't want to lose you. You could have easily told me Benny and Tom were here, and I would have happily helped you look for them together. So next time you have to tell me. Ok?"

 

Benny nodded "ok"

 

Henry smiled before ruffling his fingers between Bendy's horn and stood back up "Hey Tom, what brings you here?" The older animator turned to face his old friend.

 

"Came to get some materials to make some flowers for Valentines. It's been awhile so trying to get back to the swing of things." Tom scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "and yourself?"

 

Henry chuckled "Same as you, except Bendy and I were gonna draw something together for Linda. We ran out of ink so we needed to stock up."

 

Tom snorted at Henry's story "Henry how do you run out of ink when you have Bendy? The toon is a walking inkwell and doesn't seem to ever run out."

 

Henry laughed "True, but I don't want to treat Bendy like an art supply for his ink when I can simply go to a store and get some. Besides I'm getting colored ink, not just black."

 

Both men laughed and started sharing Valentine ideas while two little demons were having conversations of their own.

 

"So you're tellin' me you an' Tom are gonna make some flowers for Valentines?" Bendy tilted his head at Benny's explanation. "An' they can open up?"

 

"Yep! Tom said he wanted to make some, but he doesn't know how, so he asked me if I could show him." Benny beamed at the thought. "What are you and Henry doing?"

 

Bendy flashed Benny his classic grin "We are gonna draw somethin' together for Linda. Then she and Henry are gonna have dinner and a movie together".

 

Benny tilted his head "Wait, you're not gonna be there? It's just gonna be Henry and Linda?"

 

Bendy stopped his smiling when the realization dawned on him. Valentines is for couples and both he and Benny would be left out of the activities. "Well... Valentine's is for couples and you and I have no one." Bendy's voice trailed as he pondered what to do.

 

"Well you are the dancing demon, so why don't you have them dance with you or something so you're not left out." Benny offered.

 

Bendy snapped his fingers "That's it! While they are having dinner I can dance around them showering them with paper hearts! I'll help Henry show Linda how much he loves her, if he has hearts around him I'm sure it'll work, after all it worked in the cartoon shorts." His grin returned brighter then ever with a hint of mischief mixed in.

 

"Yeah and you can be dressed like that guy" Benny pointed at a drawing of cupid.

 

Bendy looked up at the cherub with the hearts and then back at Benny "what are you gonna do then?" This caught Benny by surprise and he tilted his head from side to side trying to think of what he can do. Bendy's voice brought him out of his thoughts "what's in your hammerspace? Maybe something in there can help."

 

"Well I have a sewing kit, some fabric, cotton, a violin and a banjo, but that's about it." Benny looked back at his counterpart.

 

Bendy's eyes lit with excitement "you can sing right?" Earning a nod from Benny. "Then serenade them while Tom is trying to give the roses to Allison, after all wouldn't that be why he's asking you how to make them?"

 

Realization dawned on Benny. Tom wanted to give Allison a gift of affection in the form of flowers that they will make together. So what better way to help them then by setting 'the mood' as he saw on T.V. Both demons giggled at the ideas and ran up to their respective dads.

 

"Tom can I go with Bendy for a minute? We would like to get a few things."

 

"Henry can I go with Benny for a bit? We're gonna go grab some stuff."

 

Both Tom and Henry looked at each other in confusion before they both agreed, but under the condition that Benny and Bendy stick together. Both demon's eagerly agreed and took off leaving the confused men behind whom resumed chatting.

 

Bendy and Benny eagerly ran to isle after isle to look at fabric and paper, each snickering about what they were gonna do. Some of the other patrons of the store moved away from the mischievous demons concerned about the constant chuckling escaping from the pair. With their respective objects of interest Benny and Bendy ran to the register to purchase their items. They were both thankful of their pocket money earnings from their respective families and made their purchases. Benny ducked out of sight and hid his purchase inside his hammerspace while Bendy hid his under his sweater. Both returned to their fathers each wearing a large grin as they greeted the chatting men.

 

"Got every thing?" Henry broke away from his conversation with Tom to look at Bendy who beamed up at the man.

 

"Yeup!"

 

"And you?" Tom looked at Benny who was also grinning up at him.

 

"Yep!"

 

"Well I guess we got to get going." Henry scratched the back of his head as he looked at Tom. "We'll catch up later."

 

"Yeah right behind ya. I think we got all that we needed." Tom held his hand out which was met with Henry's as the two gave a brief parting hug before turning their separate ways.

 

"Let me know how it goes!" Benny shouted down the hall at Bendy as he was being lead out the store.

 

"I will!" Bendy spun around shouting in turn.

 

Tom lifted a brow at the exchange between the two devils. He knew full well that if Benny and Bendy were doing something together the outcome can't be good. "Alright Benny, what was that about?" The man lifting a brow at the toon now holding onto his hand.

 

"Nothing". The little devildoll wore a huge grin nearly splitting his face.

 

Tom's brow lifted even higher, but decided to let it go. As long as he wasn't on the receiving end of the two demon's game then he was fine with that. He took Benny's grabbing his hand as a sign that they were done with the store and had gotten all that they needed. He went to the register and paid for their things then headed to the car to return home. Benny all the while hummed to himself with his head bouncing to the beat in his mind.

 

The duo returned to the house to find Allison had returned home before them and asked where they went. Tom told her that he and Benny went to the park which got a look of confusion from the devildoll, but was waved behind the panicking mechanic so Allison wouldn't catch on to Benny's confusion and ruin Tom's lie. Tom hastily scooped Benny up and set him in his room while he retreated to his room to make a phone call. Allison was about to enter Benny's room to talk to him when the phone ringing caught her attention. To Allison's surprise it was the care giver Janice asking her if she could help out at the home since the grandma's have been busy and wanted company. Allison happily agreed, but told her that the ladies would have to wait a minute so she could feed her family first before leaving.

 

Allison retreated to the bedroom to find Tom relaxing on the bed and was involved with a book. She told him about the request for assistance at the home and that she would go after she made lunch for them, but Tom encouraged her to go anyways telling her that he can handle feeding himself and Benny and that she needed to focus on the 'energetic old ladies'.

 

Allison grabbed a coat and kissed Tom good bye before she stopped at the living room where Benny had relocated, telling the toon where she was going. Benny happily wished her luck and to tell the ladies 'hi' for him and Allison strode out the door and down the street. Upon hearing the door close, Tom sprang from his bed and ran down the hall to the front door past Benny and peered from behind a curtain to make absolutely sure Allison was gone.

 

"Good, the coast is clear" Tom grinned as he released the curtain and turned to see Benny standing behind him confused.

 

"What do you mean the coast is clear?" He tilted his head.

 

"Oh I called Janice and begged her if she could have Allison come over to help her out for awhile, so you and I can make the roses." Tom gave Benny a mischievous grin.

 

Benny's eyes lit in realization, Bendy hit the nail on the head about Tom trying to give Allison a gift for Valentine's day. As a little devil, it was his job to make sure things go right. Benny puffed out his chest a little in pride before going to his room to grab all the necessary materials. He will make sure Tom's plan succeeded.

 

Benny returned to the living room with two bags in hand "Tom" catching the mans attention "ready?" He held up the bags for Tom to see. His answer was a nod and Tom lifted him up to head to the kitchen, setting him down at the table while Tom sat next to him.

 

Benny pulled out the thin fabric and wire explaining what needed to be done, all the while Tom listened intently. Every cut, fold and stitch Benny did Tom was right behind him, although a bit awkward since Tom had never really sewn before. The man would occasionally stumble over the delicate craft for which Benny gladly stopped what he was doing to help him. The two happily chatted while they worked and after an 3 hours of cutting, sewing and threading each individual held up a silk rose to the light admiring their work.

 

Benny chose a soft blue that faded to a much darker blue. Tom told him it wasn't a real color for roses, but the toon didn't care. It was a color scheme he wanted regardless if it were real or not, it reminded him of the late evening sky just as the the first few stars would appear. Tom chose a pink that faded to a lush red. He wanted something that looked like a warm afternoon in comparison Benny's cool evening colors. His rose was a bit awkward in small spots where he made a mistake or pulled on fabric too hard, but Benny was right there to help repair the mistake. Both man and toon looked at each other, both wearing a grin that matched the other.

 

 

**\----- At Henry's House-----**

 

 

Henry and Bendy both sat at the table gingerly working on the shared drawing between the two of them. The picture was drawn like a portrait with Henry, Linda and Bendy all together in a field of Linda's favorite flower; Lavender. Henry had done the sketch and was coloring Bendy and the field, while Bendy worked on coloring in Henry, Linda and the sunset. More ways then one Henry was thankful Bendy had the ability to manipulate ink and the two were surrounded by droplets of colored ink floating in the air, each would occasionally dip their pen or brush into the floating orbs. For every stroke of the pen done by Henry, Bendy was right behind him. The toon's drawing skills nearly on par with Henry's which to the former animator made it all the better, he now had an inseparable friend, family member and fellow artist.

 

Henry knew how much he loved and appreciated his wife, especially after what was supposed to be a short trip to the studio. When he came home with a exhausted and injured Bendy in his arms and explained what happened he feared Linda would run from Bendy, but she had the opposite reaction. Wary at first, but she cared for the toon whole heartedly and stayed by his side to help him recover. She spent many sleepless nights in the toon's room caring for his injuries or calming him down after a nightmare.

 

Bendy never forgot Linda's kindness and treatment of his injuries. He was convinced that no one cared for him, even his creator. He was shocked that Henry loved him despite his actions at the studio, and more so that Henry's wife Linda loved him as well. He never expected to be brought home with his creator and to be shown such love and care. He begged Henry asking him if he could help him with his drawing. He wanted to help give Linda something nice too as a way of showing how much he appreciated her care.

 

After spending a good chunk of the day drawing Henry held up the finished picture for both he and Bendy to see. Both grinned at each other, their work here was done.

 

 

**\------ Later That Evening At The Connor's-----**

 

Allison came home to find the house was dark and no sign of her husband or Benny, despite Tom's car parked in the front. She was about to call out in the house when she spied a single red cord that led further into the home. She carefully picked up the cord like thread realizing it was one of Benny's ink threads he creates when he is defending himself, but she questioned why was it red? Benny's threads were always black as the night and he rarely used them outside the studio.

 

"Tom!? Benny!?" Allison listened intently, but, no answer. Her heart raced at the lack of noise and with thread in hand she traced it carefully following it's trail. She could only hope that something hadn't gone terribly wrong in her absence.

 

Allison followed the thread as it wound throughout the house being joined by several more which confused her since they were now sporting shades of pink and the occasional white. She could only take it as a sign she was at least getting closer to Benny, and hopefully her husband. The multicolored threads lead out the patio door where there appeared to be a light coming from the side of the house. Allison rounded the corner and was stunned by the sight before her.

 

Threads were everywhere making a strange red, white and pink cocoon like structure with silk flowers tied in as decoration. In the middle of the threaded structure sat a table with dinner and Tom who was fidgeting in his seat. As soon as he saw Allison he immediately got up from his seat.

 

"Happy Valentine's day honey." Tom nervously grinned at Allison.

 

Allison had to stifle a laugh at Tom. He was so out of his element since elaborate wasn't his middle name and was more used to practical displays of affection. She couldn't help but smile at him. Tom was trying to make the holiday special, but Benny playing music on his violin was by no sense of the word helping him. The toon completely oblivious to his dads discomfort, but Allison had to give Benny credit. He was trying to help.

 

Tom led Allison to the prepared dinner and she was pleasantly surprised by the salmon steaks served with a side of steamed vegetables accompanied by a small glass of wine.

 

"The dinner looks lovely. Thank you." Allison leaned into Tom before he pulled out her chair for her to take a seat.

 

They enjoyed dinner while Benny played one soft tune to the next and when Benny spied Tom reaching for the present he started singing "That's Amore" by Dean Martin and switched to his banjo. Tom fumbled the present when he tried to set it on the table turning to face his little 'song bird' with a scowl who didn't even seem to notice what was going on and kept singing.

 

Well this was the straw that broke the camels back. Allison laughed whole heartedly at the scene before her. Tom was completely red faced from a mix of frustration and embarrassment while glaring at Benny who was happily swaying and singing the amusing love song. Her laughter broke Tom out of glaring at his little helper and he turned to face her completely shocked by the turn of events.

 

"Thank you. This has been the best Valentine's in a long time." Allison leaned over and kissed Tom stunning the man. When she broke the kiss she picked up the present and opened it to reveal the two budded roses. Her eyes were wide in awe and she carefully lifted roses out to examine them.

 

Benny had finished his song putting his banjo away and walked up to her. "Pull on the string" he pointed at the base if the rose.

 

Allison turned the rose in her hand to look at where he was pointing and saw the small cords hanging out of the roses. She held the rose stems firmly in one hand and gently pulled on the cords opening the roses from a bud to a full bloom. Each rose had tiny embroidery beads laced on the petals that sparkled like stars. Allison was absolutely shocked at the simple beauty of them and she reached out gently grabbing Tom and Benny pulling both into a hug. "I love them. Thank you so much"

 

Tom returned the hug resting his head atop hers. Both felt something wrap around them both and they looked up to see Benny in his rag-doll form purring while he laid his head between theirs. The couple chuckled and each if them rest a cheek against Benny's hugging the toon in turn.

 

Tom had to admit while this wasn't exactly his plan for the holiday, everything worked out in the end and he couldn't be happier.

 

 

**\------ Later That Evening-------**

 

 

Allison heard the phone ringing and answered it, she chuckled at the caller and clapped her hand over the mouth piece. "Tom, phone for you!"

 

Tom grumbled, but got up from the couch gently scooting a sleeping Benny off him and retreated to the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?"

 

"Hey, its Henry" The animators voice sounded tired.

 

Tom leaned against the wall "Hey you alright? You sound tired."

 

He heard a small chuckle and a sigh "Tired is one word, exasperated is another."

 

"That good huh?" Tom chuckled. He had a feeling he was gonna be in for a good one. He leaned himself against the wall to get comfortable.

 

"Well here is what happened" Henry's voice trailed off as he began his story.

 

 

**\---Earlier In The Evening At Henry's House---**

 

 

Henry had just finished setting up the table with the steaks he grilled earlier and he had yet to see any sign of Bendy. Linda sat in the living room reading while Henry manned the kitchen to give her a break from cooking for which she told him he didn't have to, but he insisted. He wanted it to be a special day for her and he was no stranger to the kitchen. He finished setting up and wandered to the living room to let her know dinner was ready when Bendy finally came out if his room bearing the present Henry had him hang onto.

 

Bendy watched Henry and got a small nod from his creator and walked up to Linda holding out the flat box. "Happy Valentine's day Linda."

 

The older brunette woman smiled at Bendy with warm green eyes. "Thank you Bendy." she reached out and took the present from the happy toon who rocked on his heel while he watched her look at the tag reading 'To Linda, from Henry and Bendy'. "Henry and I did it together." the toon beamed up at her.

 

Henry walked over to her side to better watch her reaction to the gift and was by no sense of the word disappointed. Linda's eyes lit up in joy at the beautiful ink painting before her. The vibrant purples and oranges of the sunset filled the page and what really drew a smile from her was the image if all three of them sitting as a family amongst the flowers. It was a simple drawing but it radiated with warmth and care that went into creating it.

 

Linda reach up and kissed Henry and then pulled Bendy in for a hug. "Thank you boys." She couldn't have been happier, a home made gift is the best kind of gift. It shows the dedication and appreciation the person has within a home made gift. At that moment it showed how much Henry and Bendy both loved her. It was better then anything that could ever be bought with money.

 

"C'mon dinners ready." Henry gestured towards the kitchen. Linda gladly took his hand after setting the painting down and followed her husband into the kitchen. Both sat down and were enjoying the peaceful dinner, that is until Bendy came in.

 

The little ink demon set several bottles of colored ink all around the room while the couple continued chatting away. Henry watched Bendy out of the corner of his eye wondering what the devil was up to. "Hey bud, what are you up to?" Henry's curiosity getting the better of him.

 

"Oh just this." Bendy turned and flashed a cheeky grin. The demon threw his arms up into the air and ink floated out of the bottles. Bendy turned on the faucet and had the ink bubbles disappear into the water only to float back out far bigger and resembled large glass beads. He made the ink bubbles divide and collide as they floated around, some even passed under the the kitchen light occasionally changing the color of the room. It was a beautiful spectacle of color making both Henry and Linda lean back in their chairs in awe.

 

Henry's admiration didn't last long until he heard "In the Mood" by Glenn Miller being played on the record player and Bendy came back to the table now sporting paper angel wings, a pink tutu and was holding a gaudy pink basket full of small objects. His heart dropped in realization at what the demon was about to do.

 

Bendy tap danced to the beat of the song all around Henry showering him with paper hearts. Henry buried his red face in his hands to feebly hide his embarrassment. He wished to be a million miles away and not having one of the most embarrassing moments of his life unfold in front of him and not have anyway to stop it. The minute Bendy had appeared in the get-up he knew what was going to happen It was one thing on a cartoon that he was animating to please someone else, but not when he himself was the recipient of the gag.

 

Linda covered her mouth to stifle laughing at the misfortunes of her husband. Bendy truly thought he was helping with his usual cartoon antics. While in a cartoon such shenanigans work, but this was the real world and such behavior only resulted in embarrassment. She decided to relieve her husband of his little tap dancing cupid.

 

Bendy tapped danced close enough for Linda to gently grab his arm pulling him out of his dance and to her. "Bendy, do you want to join us for dinner? It's not fair if we eat wthout you."

 

"Yay!" The demon cheered at being allowed to join in.

 

Linda grabbed him a chair setting it between her and Henry's seat while she went to make him a plate. Bendy eagerly ditched the basket, wings and tutu sitting at the table flashing Henry a huge grin.

Henry slowly removed his hand from his face eyeing his toon. "You little devil" he ruffled his fingers through Bendy's horns getting a chuckle from the demon. He couldn't be mad at Bendy, it was his nature that he created, it was like dealing with a far younger mischievous version of himself and he couldn't fault Bendy for it. If anything he found the true nature of the demon very endearing if not embarrassing at times.

 

Linda came back with a plate for Bendy and the three had a lively dinner with Bendy happily explaining his adventures with Henry to Linda. After dinner they enjoyed a movie on the couch for which Bendy fell asleep half way through. The little demon was tuckered out from the days events. Henry took that opportunity to slide Bendy onto Linda's lap while he slipped into the kitchen.

 

Henry picked up the phone and called Tom, wondering if the mechanic had a similar day to himself. He suspected that Benny had something to do with egging Bendy on since getting both demons together yielded very amusing results. At the moment Henry was hoping he wasn't the only one subjected to toon antics and silently hoped that he had another whom shared his misery. After all misery loves company.

 

 

**\------ At The Connor's------**

 

 

Tom listened to Henry's story and nearly choked when he laughed, he then told Henry what happened to himself and both men were wheezing at the others misfortunes. Both Benny and Bendy conspired together on what the holiday meant and both were horribly skew yet at the same time on the mark. It was their own unique way of interpreting what the holiday meant and they went above and beyond the call of duty by using their abilities to help.

 

Each man leaned over at their respective homes to look at their sleeping demons and chuckled at how much they hindered and helped make their Valentine's day something to remember.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love is something that should be done year round regardless, but a day to take that extra time to show you care is always fun. Though Henry and Tom both didn't expect their day to spiral the way it did but it all came together in the end.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
